youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of Zatanna's spells/Archive 1
Sortable Tables Just for fun, how does one go about creating sortable tables like Wikipedia? Not really vital but I thought it's nice to have (so we can have a nice alphabetical list instead of chronological if we so wish) - Edited by Zergrinch - 14:39, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Check out list of characters by age. ― Thailog 16:49, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Season 1 Finished discussion has been removed. If you disagree with a translation not on this list, bring it up again. Note, many of then were revealed by GW: Question #14549 Cornered Three. First Incantation (against Despero; interrupted) First one, at the gate. We don't know what she wants because Despero mindblasts her. :Misnuad omia-ah. :::Maybe a hide in there somewhere? She just saw him punch Cap across the room. The fragile glass cannon isn't about to do anything risky. - Edited by Zergrinch - 23:47, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Possibly, but the way her hands are positioned while trying to cast the spell makes it look like it is supposed to be used on Despero. Miseryrevived (talk) 20:51, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :::I think it's more like "esu man omniah" - Maybe she knew all about the third eye and started a spell to "use ..." his powers against him, but when he petrified her the spell became incomplete. She latter completed the spell when MM cured her. - Edited by Leo1995 :::It's been revealed on Ask Greg: "Knis nwod otni eht..." Miseryrevived (talk) 23:13, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Second one, when she takes over Mal. :Eesta ainiz. Possibly something with "eye". :::Third eye *something*? - Edited by Zergrinch - 23:47, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::ees thgis ("eese tye ees" is what she says) it makes sense considering she made Despero see his own sight :::It sounds like the way an English speaker might render "ees dna ees" -Durkmenistan (talk) 02:17, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :::: ess tahw i ees. "See what I see". The possession spell (if there was one) must have been said off-screen. ― Psypher 14:19, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :::: I think you nailed it! Care to do the honors? - Edited by Zergrinch - 14:42, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Final Incantation Third, we've heard that one often enough. Etativel, Levitate. Any takers? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 23:07, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Intervention ::Note: Answers. I'll add these tomorrow. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 21:56, April 7, 2014 (UTC) A truckload. Guess away. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:36, March 2, 2013 (UTC) 1st spell: Reinforcing the force bubble :Ecrofnier s'tekcor elbbub htiw ym skcigam -Durkmenistan (talk) ::Not sure on the first word, and there seems to be something between rocket and bubble."icroc" or something. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' ::Force - ecrof. Zatanna went and translated her own spell afterwards: I've reinforced Rocket's force bubble with my magics. Edited by Zergrinch - 05:50, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :::"Eruces S'tekcor ecrof-elbbub htiw ym skcigam!" --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 2nd spell: Removing the staples :Eerf lrigtab dna eslupmi (staples)-Durkmenistan (talk) ::Yep, sounds like. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' :::Correct. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 3rd spell: Levitating the soldiers' guns :Mrasid. "Disarm"--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 4th spell: Slamming Devastation into Mammoth :Htommam?... tsniaga hcae rehto (Devastation into Mammoth, into hole)-Durkmenistan (talk) :"een sameen" something. I can't make out a "noitatsaved", though. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:49, March 3, 2013 (UTC) : I am unable to decipher the first three words - the first doesn't sound like "Htommam". It sounds like: Thous htob rider. The rest is ym seimene tsniaga hcae rehto. - Edited by 'Zergrinch' - 06:14, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :: tcerider ym seimene tsniaga hcae rehto. "Redirect my enemies against each other". ― Psypher 15:34, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :: Yeah, redirect sounds right. However, there is still one syllable before "tcerider". - Edited by Zergrinch - 00:48, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Right. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 5th spell: Entering a Trance :Retne a ecnart fo rewop... ~fert tuo evetlateer~ --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' : The second part of the phrase sounds like: fertrufe fetlart tiart - Edited by Zergrinch - 06:37, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :: retne a ecnart ot eraprep rof eht lautir. "Enter a trance to prepare for the ritual". I'm not 100% on the "to prepare" part. ― Psypher 15:34, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :::"Retne a ecnart ot eraperp rof eht lautir…" --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 6th spell: Summoning Isis :Ho yhtgim Sisi fo eht citsym baracs, evig em ruoy rewop (summoning Isis) Durkmenistan (talk) ::And using "O mighty Isis" also means a cultural reference to The Secrets of Isis. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' :::Correct. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:56, April 7, 2014 (UTC) 7th spell: Repairing the slab :Curts ne kcor setab neb (repairing. something rock?) --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' : I think the second word might be nekorb. - Edited by Zergrinch - 06:37, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :: tcurtsnocer siht elpmet. "Reconstruct this temple." ― Psypher 15:34, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::: Correct --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 8th spell: Removing the force field :Tekcor won (calling off Rocket) Durkmenistan (talk) ::Almost sounds like there's another syllable at the beginning of the first word, but that might just be the echo of two incanters. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:49, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I think it's just an echo. - Edited by Zergrinch - 06:37, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Correct. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 9th spell: Cleansing the Scarabs :Esneap istet forcet. Or something. Unclear what it does. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' :: The first two words are "esnaelc eht". As in, cleansing the scarabs, or maybe the beetles. - Edited by Zergrinch - 06:37, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :: First two words are definitely "esnaelc eseht", and I think the last syllable is "nem". My guess is: esnaelc eseht roop nem. "Cleanse these poor men." But I wouldn't bet on it. ― Psypher 15:34, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :: It doesn't look like she's saying "roop nem". Watch the lips, the movement to the words is usually spot on. - Edited by Zergrinch - 00:48, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :: Could she possibly be saying Esnaelc eseht baracs s'nwap? meaning cleanse these scarab pawn's? 03:07, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't hear that. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:43, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :::yeah i didn't think so either just a guess i wonder what she did say 17:52, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :::I think I heard "Esnaels eseht snwap" as in "Cleanse these pawns." I'm not 100% sure since there is another syllable after the "snwap" but I thought it might be just an echo. What do you guys think? :::-- Nobah Dee :::Or maybe "Esnaelc eseht snwap won" (Cleanse these pawns now). Anyone? --''Nobah Dee'' :::ESNAELC ESEHT SNOIPMAHC! --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:56, April 7, 2014 (UTC) 10th spell: Revealing the scarab hosts :Laever ot su ___ ruoy sbaracs (removing scarabs' armor) Durkmenistan (talk) ::It sounds like Laever Sordnahc ruoy sbaracs - Edited by Zergrinch - 06:37, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::: Leaver ohw slotnoc ruoy sbaracs. "Reveal who controls your scarabs." ― Psypher 15:34, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::Laever ohw slortnoc ruoy Sbaracs! --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' From Cornered to Intervention And still, has no one cracked the spells of Zatanna? Isn't there a software or program that can rewind videos and such? And has anyone asked Greg about what the spells cast? Sokatsui (talk) 16:30, March 2, 2013 (UTC)Sokatsui :I just asked about the ones from Intervention, not sure about Cornered or in between the two. Paper - Contact - Series 16:33, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :Software programs would not be much use, as they're not spoken phonetically. Also, all suggestions for "Cornered" are right above this section. If you don't see it there, and not on the page, then noone has cracked them. Feel free to work on them yourself. :Intervention has a lot of them. That may take a while.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:50, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :Should we just add the ones we have? --Nobah Dee ::Only if we leave rows blank for the ones we don't have. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:56, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ::It seems like to me we have a good guess of what they might be. Why not just do what we did for the "Levitate that gross thing" slot? If we don't know it, just keep analyzing it until it sounds right. I've rewatched Zatanna cast all of her spells with Isis so many times I can practically speak it. So I say, let's add the spells. Sokatsui (talk) 01:41, April 10, 2013 (UTC)Sokatsui Cornered Too lazy (and tired... it's tuesday here already) to do anything with it: http://www.s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/search.php?qid=18358. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:12, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Several spells that were added to the page (the excavate and invisibility ones) were not in the actual episode since they were cut for time. Is this a mistake? I ask because if we are including those, then why have we not included previous spells from other episodes that Greg has revealed on Ask Greg that were cut for time also? Miseryrevived (talk) 02:18, April 23, 2013 (UTC) : I put them in, and I'm of the opinion that it's the proper place to put them. That, or a separate table for unused spells. I am not aware about previous spells from other episodes that were cut for time. Could you elaborate? 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 05:57, April 23, 2013 (UTC) ::It's popped up before. You'd have to check the other posts, but yeah, he's mentioned spells got cut for time before. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 07:46, April 23, 2013 (UTC) ::I just changed GB from B'aarzz to B'arzz and fixed some spelling/grammar stuff. --Nobah Dee I don't see episode 25's spell on this list The one in the fight against luthor and sportmaster she used a spell to turn the gun into a snake and then turned the snake into a rope to tie the guy up. ♀winterbells1♪ (talk) 02:11, November 23, 2015 (UTC)